ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Black
| birthplace = Orange County, California, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | yearsactive = 2005 - present | spouse = }} Lisa Marie Black (born June 27, 1996) is the American child actress. She is best known playing Alice Kingston in the last four of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' films (2007 to 2011). She will also reprise her role as the character for the trilogy spin-off of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series, Heroes Forever (2016 to 2018). Early years Black was born on June 27, 1996 in Orange County, California. lives with her mother, Mary-Ann Black (nee Jones) and her dad, Adam Black. She has two older brothers names: Luke an Jonathan and one younger sister, name Jackie. Dee attends to many schools, she have many of her friends, Jennifer and Brandi. Career ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' Black begins her career at the age of nine. She begins her career for her first role that she casts Alice Kingston at age 9 by Rachel Willow and Prince Williams who form as staff asking on May 2005, in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' on July 4, 2007, making as Black's film debut. The film was a box office hit opening with $134 million in five days for a total of $302 million. It also made $962 million worldwide and gained favorable reviews. It was nominated at the 2008 Kids' Choice Award for Best Picture but was lost to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks_(film) Alvin and the Chipmunks]. Two years later, Black reprise her role in ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' which was nominated for Kids Choice Award for Best Film until it was lost to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Squeakquel Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel]. Black than reprised as Alice to begins filming for the final film, ''The Final Rush'', which is split into two-parts, within Part 1 released on November 12, 2010 and Part 2 on July 8, 2011. on November 2010.]] Filming for both parts of The Final Rush took a year to finish which starts in January 2009 and was finally completed in June 2010, including reshoots starting on December 25, 2010. Part 1 has made $129 million in its opening weekend and went to make $297 million domestically, and $962 million worldwide. Part 2 than made $169 million on opening weekend and is currently up to $379 million domestically, and $1.330 billion worldwide. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 as the best review film in the series including Rotten Tomatoes with 95% as well as opening as bigger than its predcessors at the box office. With a record $92 million on it's opening day, the biggest opening day of all-time, it broke a opening weekend record of nearly $170 million. Future project After finishing the Jane Hoop Elementary film, Black is signed up for a biblical epic film, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noah_(film) Noah], co-staring with Russel Crowe, Anthony Hopkins, Logan Lerman, Jennifer Connelly, Emma Watson and Douglas Booth. Afterwards while filming the Hoop films, she has gained experience in acting, and wants to sign up future project that is after Jane Hoop Elementary. Noah will be Black's first post-''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film. Her character will be Brooklyn, Ham's love interest (played by Logan Lerman), and is set to be released on March 28, 2014, costing $130 million to produce. On June 2014, Rita Christensen announced her plan on making the spin-off series for the Jane Hoop Elementary film series starting with the first, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning. Scheduled for November 11, 2016 release, her character Alice will appear as a main character for the series, and Black has signed up to reprise her role as Alice stating "such a blast to play as my favorite character again". Filming began in June 2015 in Cincinnati, Ohio. The series will set 10 years after the original franchise's series finale. The second film, Heroes Forever: The Next Chapter is set for November 10, 2017, a year after the first, followed by the third and final Heroes Forever: The Finale for November 9, 2018. Personal life Black is not only a fan of Jane Hoop Elementary, but also one of her favorite books of all-time, and wanting to make her career acting for a young child. Her favorite movie and books is Jane Hoop Elementary form of the films and favorite TV show is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana]. Her favorite food is Pizza and her favorite color is Purple. Black enjoys rock and country music and hanging out with her family and friends. Lisa also has two pets, a cat name "Dirty" and fish name "Goldenfish", named after one of the Jane Hoop Elementary characters Goldenman. Filmography References #^ Evanna Lynch (Luna Lovegood). CBBC Newsround. BBC (2007-07-12). Retrieved on 2007-12-05. External links *Lisa Dee at the Internet Movie Database Category:1996 births Category:American film actors Category:American child actors Category:People from Orange County, California Category:Living people Category:American television actors